Part of what contributes to the effectiveness of DCCPS are outreach activities in a variety of forums with other Institutes, federal agencies, community liaison groups, and members of the extramural research and public health communities. Such outreach activities have increased in number and targeted more diverse constituencies. They include dissemination of research results and resources, reports of progress on major initiatives, and the provision of health information to health professionals, practitioners, and the public. In order for DCCPS to continue to be effective and maintain strong relationships with its customer base, DCCPS must continue to support and refine the work that has already been accomplished in terms of an overall communication strategy. DCCPS must maintain the high standards set for the type of information that gets communicated, as well as the need to reach out to new and expanding audiences. Based on Federal Plain Language Guidelines (plainlanguage.gov), the standards for communication materials include well organized, visual appealing, concise, current, accurate, and useful. DCCPS must continue to promote research results and products in a way that demonstrates the importance and relevance to public health for cancer control and population sciences at NCI.